


Only ones who knows

by youcancallmewhateverbutarabella



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Band Fic, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcancallmewhateverbutarabella/pseuds/youcancallmewhateverbutarabella
Summary: Alex and Miles are both strugling with their own troubles but as they meet again after a messed up childhood story the boys start to feel more than friendship...





	1. Chapter 1

They moved to Liverpool and Alex hated the whole situation.Everyone here was so strange,the way they talked barely understandable and acted like everything was alright,when nothing was.Not for him at least.He missed his friends,even though they promised to keep in touch with each other it wasn't the same.It had been a week,or two weeks maybe since they lived here. His parents got a new, a better job opportunity and he tried to understand it,he tried, so hard,but still all he was doing is sitting in his room and reading.Alex loved books ,especially now,when he could escape into those amazing stories,where everythig was fine.For real. It was summer,so at least he didn't have to go to school and be around those strange kids.Not yet.Primary school can be a hard thing if you are alone without friends and Alex had already hated this new school with new teachers,classmates...But he knew that he will need to start the 3rd grade,unfortunatelly he wasn't old enough to quit school.And why would he?He was a great student,with good grades,loved English...

-ALEX!

The young boy groaned and hid under his blanket with the book still in his hands.

Not like if it stoped his mom from storming into his room,

-Alexander David Turner,You need to stop this annoying behavior! It's a beautiful day,just like yesterday and the day before....So please leave this bloody room...there's that playground here at the park,all the kids are there! Go and make some friends! Or just go out! - and with that she ripped the blanket off and started to push her son out of the bed. 

-Fine....-Alex sighed and left his room with a pout,holding the book closer to himself.

He walked to the park,as he was told and the boy wasn't even suprised.It was what he expected.A big playground with a lot of kids screaming,running around,playing different kind of games...he didn't want any of this,it already was a way too annoying and noisy.

But,because he didn't have any other options he sat down on a bench a bit further away from everyone,and started to read.And it wasn't that bad.The weather was really nice.Soon he got lost in his book,completly forgetting about the mess around him until...

-Um...Hey! - he heard. 

He tried so hard to calm down and decided to ignore the kid in front of him.Maybe then he will just go away.

-You know...Um...I'm...I'm Miles...- he continued and it became harder for Alex to stay in quiet.All he wanted to do was sending this someone away as soon as possible. 

-Look! - the stranger sat down next to hime and pushed a ball into his face. -I've just go it today! Isn't it cool? Do you wanna play? I really like football,you know...

Alex let out a frustrated sigh and put down the book before looking at the boy. 

He was smiling like if he was so excited and maybe he was even tough Alex couldn't understand why...

Because of a stupid ball?! God this kid is terrible...

-Please leave me alone.-he said and pushed the ball away.

The boy didn't seem to understand him at all.

-Oh come on! You can't just sit here...We can play something else,if you don't like football...

-I don't like talking to strangers...-he looked at and hoped that he will get it finally.That he was rejected,so he sould leave.

\- But i told you my name....I'm Miles...I live near...

\- I don't care...-he interrupted still with an angry tone. He only had some chapters back now....

There was a silence but the kid didn't go away.

-Don't you...Um...Won't you... - his voice was less steady now. -You didn't even tell me your name....

\- And I won't.Go away. -he was so annoyed with everything. With his mom,with this kid,with football,with balls and playgrounds and Liverpool...

-But maybe...

-Just go! Leave me alone! -he sounded rather angry and it looked like Miles understood.

He stayed in quiet,both of them, and it was almost strange,so Alex looked up cautiously.

The kid seemed to be at his age.He was skinny like Alex himself.He had brown hair,it was fluffy and made him look even more sweet just like his puppy eyes...Alex almost felt sorry because the boy really looked like a kicked out puppy,but he was angry enough to ignore it. 

He will go and play football with his friends,so I will be able to read....

-Okay....-the kid murmured and stood up with the ball,finally leaving Alex alone.

His eyes followed the boy as he ran to a group of older kids with his ball,being happy and excited again. After that he started to read again until he finished the book.

He got up and decided to go home.He did what his mom wanted.While he was walking though the playground he noticed that it wasn't that bad now...everyone went home and there were only a few kids staying still with their parents playing quietly.

Than he acidentally kicked into something and almost fell over it and of course it was that bloody ball,what else....He grabbed it angrily and looked around to find that kid and throw it at him and send him away...again. But this plan changed when his eyes found the little boy sitting on a hidden bench and his shoulders were shaking...

Oh,no...

Alex's anger faded away as he realised that the boy was crying. He burried his face into his hands and look even smaller sitting there alone.

Alex swallowed and started to walk closer even tough he didn't know what to do.Especially when reached the bench.

He cleared his troat and the boy flinched but didn't look at him or moved.

-Hey...-he started,his voice soft now.-Here's your ball mate...

Miles looked up just to see who it is and what is he talking about. His face was wet and there was a wound on his cheek. It was easy to find out that someone hit him. His tears were still falling but he seemed to be suprised to see Alex for a moment.

\- I don't need it... - he said,his voice cracking and it flinched Alex's heart.

He felt guiltier than ever when Miles continued to cry,turning away...

He needed to do something...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if he wasn't looking for friends...This one was worth it.

Alex sighed and sat down next to him.

-Look....I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be so mean...

-Y-you only say it b-because you feel pity...-said Miles still crying.

-No....Uhm...-He couldn't remember the boy's name.Whatever...-I'm really sorry...Will you tell me what happened?

Alex really wanted to know and not only because he felt guilty.The little boy seemed to be not okay and he hated to see people being sad and lonely.And maybe he felt guity a bit...

-What's the matter?-he tried again speaking softly.

-Nothing...my cheek hurts...a bit...but it's nothing...-the crying boy mumbled.

-Lemme se...-Alex carefully touched his shoulder and turnt him.

He started to examine the wound with a sad face expression.The small boy's eyes were fixed on the ground.

-It's not that bad...-Alex said just to make him feel better but with no success.

-Why are you doing this?...

He didn't answer.It was late and almost totally dark by now.

-Where did your friends go?-He asked instead.-Or your parents?

Miles' eyes widened and than he started to cry again this time more desperately.

Alex inched closer and than slowly hugged him.He didn't have any other ideas and he wanted to comfort the other boy.

He tought that Miles will push him away or something like that but instead he hugged him back and burried his face into his shirt.

-It's okay...don't cry...-he whispered.

Like if he didn't even hear that Miles continued to cry. Alex held him until he calmed down and stopped.

-I'm sorry...-he whispered and leaned back.-It's just...you know...I don't really have friends...I hoped that you'd might be...but...It's okay...just...then...you know...those kids...I know that they don't like me...but I thought maybe now....with that boss ball and everything...maybe they will play with me...but well...-he laughed nervously.

-I'm sorry to hear that.Next time....i will play with you.

Big words...

-R-Really?

His eyes were shining as he looked at Alex again.

-Yep.

Miles smiled again with his crooked smile and Alex had to smile too.He was proud of himself for making the boy happy.

-So...we are...friends now?

He asked slowly.Like if he was afraid of the answer.

-Totally! I'm Alex.-he smiled.

-I'm Miles...

-See you here tomorrow ,Miles!

-S-see you,Alex...

With that he patted Miles' shoulder and went home.

He couldn't stop thinking about that boy...how happy he was with tha ball before Alex cruelly sent him away and how terrible it was to hear him cry...how tightly he hugged him...how ashamed he was for having no friends when Alex was sure about that those kids were studip.Awful.Dumb,for not wanting to be Miles' friend...Yeah.He made the right decision.Even if he wasn't looking for friends...This one was worth it.

*

The next day Alex woke up when he used to,when he didn't need to go to school.He got out of the bed and walked downstairs.

Hid dad sat at the table with a cup of coffee and he was reading a newspaper.His mom was cooking something and chatting about her new friends...for her it was easy to make friends,but Alex was more like his dad.Not a social butterfly.

She tuned around to place the pancakes on the table when she saw her son sitting down next to his dad.

-MY GOD!-she gasped.-Look who is here...

She tousled Alex's hair and gave him a plate.

They started to eat and Alex had to admit that it felt nice.Better than hiding in his new room,alone.

-And Alexander...any programmes for today?-her mum asked.

-Actually....yes.I'm going to that park...

-Wow...Really?...I mean...that's great!Did you find some new friends?

-Umm...Yes....maybe...

-Nice job,son.-his dad nodded,proudly.

-Oh god!How old is he?What's his name? Does he live near? I may know his mum...

Alex couldn't even answer and he probably didn't even know that much about his new,and only friend from here.

-Leave him alone,Penny...-His dad smiled and shook his head.

-Fine...we need to go anyway...Have fun darling,and take care of yourself!

She kissed Alex's cheek and the boy grimaced.

His mom spent another long minutes explaining where some things were and what to do if he needs something...after finally saying goodbye Alex decided to head to the park.

He hated to admit but he was a bit excited.And nervous.

Things like...Will Miles be there? What will they do? He knows nothing about football...

When he reached the playground and looked around he immediately saw Miles.The boy's eyes found him too.

Miles started to wave with a wide smile. He was so excited to see Alex. He ran to him and than there was an awkward pause when he didn't know how to greet his new friend.

-Um...H-Hey!

God this kid really doesn't have friends...Alex thought.

-Hi Miles.-Alex smiled.

He decided to be kind.

-What would you like to do?-he asked unaware of the other's playing habits.If he had any...

-Well...You know...We could...-he looked down at the ball in his hands.

-Would you like to play with the ball?

-Can we?

His eyes were shining as Alex nodded.

-I mean we can do something else if you don't like ball games...

-Nope,It's fine...I just...I've never really played football before.

For a moment Miles looked at him like if he was waiting for Alex to tell that he's joking.But he wasn't.

-I'll teach you!

And with that Miles started to teach his one and only friend how to kick,pass or catch the ball.He was constantly praising Alex.Soon they were playing with the ball and Alex had to admit that it wasn't that bad.And Miles was such a nice lad.He was so excited about everything he said.He seemed to like Alex so much already and the other boy found it endearing.

They were playing and chatting for hours.

Later,when Alex looked around he couldn't help but notice how the other kids were looking at Miles...and at him as well.

Some of them were angry,some maybe afraid...It was strange.

Why would someone hate this kind kid with the ball?

-Miles...Why don't they like you?-he asked and kicked the ball to him.

Miles let out a nervous laugh.

-It's nothing....

He avoided Alex's eyes.

-You can tell me,mate...we are friends now,remember?

The boy gulped.

-It's just...I had some arguments with some of them...I'm not the best one at school...But believe me...I'm not...you know...I want you to stay my friend,Alex...

He looked down again,his eyes sad.

-Hey...don't worry...It's okay.Must be just something stupid.Just some misunderstanding...

He put his hand at Miles' shoulder and smiled at him.The other boy smiled back,but still looked a bit sad.Alex didn't want to push it.Ad it started to get late...he needed to go home before it's dark.

-I'm afraid I need to go...

Miles nodded.

They said goodbye and Alex started to walk away.

-Alex!Wait!

He stopped.It was obviously Miles.

-Could you...Maybe...If you'd like to...than...maybe we could meet tomorrow...

He was nervous again.Looking down,biting his bottom lip.

-Okay!-Alex grinned.

-Really?! ....Okay?....Great! Okay...Um...See you then!

Miles finally showed that excited smile of his and it made Alex happy.

He was ready to meet his new friend again,tomorrow.Ready to even play football with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was there something Alex didn't know?

And they met next day.

Just like yesterday, Miles was already there,totally excited,waiting for Alex....When he saw the boy he ran to greet him with a wide smile,and Alex couldn't help but smile too.

Then they played with the ball and talked...Miles asked thousand questions about Sheffield when he came to know that Alex was from there.He gladly answered and tried to ask back but it looked like if Miles preferred not to talk a lot about his life.It was okay for him.He didn't want to make the same mistake again and make him sad with some question...

And it became an everyday programme.They met every single day.Everything was the same,but it still made Alex feel something...special.

He haven't known Miles from years but it felt like he did.They just got on well amazingly.The boy could always make him happy and laugh without trying.It was something special.Miles was certainly his best friend ever.

They also found other programmes instead of always playing with the ball.They played tag,built things from sand and stones or sometimes they just sat on the bench and talked.Even if there was nothing to talk about,everything felt perfect.

Expect one thing.Alex knew that he souldn't care about other's opinion but still...he didn't care if people looked at him with hateful gazes or like if he was insane...but he didn't like that if they aimed those looks at Miles...

He was always the quiet and shy one,but those kids made him more than angry.He wanted to go there and shout at them or something.No...he wanted to ask Miles about...those arguments.

He had a lot of questions...he cared.Every single detail of Miles' life was something he wanted to know.

But he couldn't.

Sometimes even his mum seemed to be a bit against of them meeting.As if even she didn't like Miles...As if no one did.Only him....but he did.Truly.

One day,when he went to the park something was different.

As soon as he arrived he was expecting Miles to ran to him,like he always did,but he didn't see the boy.

His eyes started to search for him,but nothing...he simply wasn't there.

Maybe he will come soon...

He sat down on their bench and decided to wait.And he was waiting...

For hours.

He spent a lot of time there but he needed to realise that Miles wasn't coming...there was no point in waiting.It just made it worst.

The situation made him feel disappointed.He felt almost empty.His day was ruined.

He wanted to go home and spend this day in his room.And then wake up,go to the park,meet Miles and act like it didn't happen.

And that's what he was about to do.

He stood up and started to walk across the area.He didn't even bother to look at that group of mean kids...or at anyone.

He almost reached the exit of the playground when...

-Hey,you!

He frowned and looked at one of the kids who was definetly calling after him.He hated him.With his whole heart.

-What's with your idiot friend?!

The others laughed.

-Wow! That twat didn't come...

How dared they...

Alex knew a few things about that kid.He was like some kind of leader of this stupid "band".The group of mean and annoying kids.That's what they were.

As they kept on laughing and calling Miles names his least favourite memory flashed into his mind.

The first time they met,when Miles thought that because of his new ball,these kids will play with him.Of course these bastards rejected him and one of them even hit his Miles....

How the hell did they dare to...

He remembered how sadly the little boy cried...

He didn't know what they wanted,but he wanted nothing from them.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the boy opened his mouth,obviously to say something invidious about Miles.But he didn't plan to let him.

-What the hell is wrong with you?!-he interrupted with anger in his voice.

-Hey,calm down mate....I know that you're new...but I also know that you are fucking stupid!

They laughed.

-You know nothing,mate...-his voice was still far from calm or friendly.

He clenched his teeth.

-Really?I thought that you are the one who knows nothing...that would be the only understandable reason to stick with that scumbag....

-What are you talking about?

-I guess he told you...didn't he?

Alex didn't understand....what are they talking about?Is there something he doesn't know?

-If I were him I would never tell you though...If he told you...you would leave him...

He laughed at that but Alex didn't find it funny.

Of course there was something about Miles he didn't know...The kid was right...he knew nothing about him...Miles never wanted to tell him anything...

He started to feel less confident.

Maybe he really shouldn't stand by Miles...He needs to know what the hell is happening here...

-Do you know....where is he?

-Have you tried to see if he is at home?

There was something in his voice.Like if he was challenging Alex...

And he was.Because Alex had no idea where Miles lived.

-Umm...

He didn't know what to say anymore.

-Oh god,he didn't even dare to tell you that....

The mean boy's eyes were now pitiful.

-I didn't ask...-he mumbled.

The boy sighed.

-Come with me...

Alex couldn't tell why but he followed the boy.

They walked away from the others so they couldn't hear them.

-Look mate...

-Alex.

-Alex....I'm Noel.

Alex didn't care.

-I won't tell you that wanker's secrets but you seem to be a good kid...leave him,You deserve someone else to be your best friend...who is less trouble.I personally never had bigger fights with that cry baby...but he once beated my brother badly so you know how it is...I only hit him once though...

-But...you don't know him.Miles is...so kind.Believe me!He is...nothing like that...

-Next time try to ask him about...things....

And with that he walked away and left Alex totally confused.


End file.
